The Death Of Winry Rockbell
by Kame-tan
Summary: Based on chapter 46 of the manga. SPOILER! There are different ways of dying. What kills Winry?


Kame-the-turtle: Hi, everyone! Thanx for the interest in the fanfic! IT'S MY FIRST ONE!!! I'm SO EXCITED...**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!** Ok, anyway, this is based off a thought I had one night about chapter 46, when Ed is trying to defend Winry from Scar. It's kinda my take on what could happen, but I decided to use some of the dialogue from the text to help set up the story. Pretty angsty and character death. Pleeeeeze read & review! Criticism, comments, suggestions, the whole nine yards!

Disclaimer: If I actually owned FMA, I would have combined the first season of the anime with the manga since it explains the beginning so much this has not happened. Therefore, I don't own.

**The Death of Winry Rockbell**

Pinako Rockbell sighed as she prepared for a trip to Central. She feeds Den and goes to get her coat and purse from her room. When she passes the Automail shop, she struggles to hold in tears. Even though its been a year, Winry's lastest creation still sat on the table, waiting for the day its creator will come back and complete it. Thinking about Winry made Pinako's eyes water.

"It's been about a year since it happened" she thinks. "A year since…"

Unable to finish the sentence, Pinako continues to gather her things and heads out the door. She arrives at the train station with plenty of time to spare, and goes to sit in the last seat of the last carriage. While thinking about her reason for traveling to Central, Pinako reflects on the events that lead up to this day.

_Central, one year ago_

Winry Rockbell is walking down the street with Gracia and little Elysia. After recently finding out the death of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Winry visited the grave with the Hughes widow and her daughter. As she walks by a large crowd grabs her attention.

"Alchemists?"

"I hear the Elric Brothers are involved in a fight."

Winry stiffens at the news. Who could they possibly be fighting with in broad daylight? But then again, Ed would fight anyone anywhere, especially if someone called him the dreaded s- word and any of its synonyms. She sighed slightl and prepares to pull her wrench out.

"A National Alchemist Killer? He's still alive"

Winry freezes. _An Alchemist killer is after Ed and Al?_ She is suddenly attacked by the memory of the day her parents left for Ishbal and when the Elrics were leaving the hotel. Not understanding the connection, or the trigger for the memoreis she takes off in the direction of all the chaos, hoping to find her friends in one piece.

_I hope Ed and Al are okay_.

Spotting another crowd, Winry squeezes through. As she approaches the scene, she is slightly surprised to see Ed, Al and the National Alchemist killer Scar standing still. While she was relieved that Ed and Al were safe, she couldn't help but wonder about the lack of action. _Was it really a fight or some sort of misunderstanding? After all, Ed and Al aren't like the other State Alchemists; they haven't sold their humanity to become a human weapon. I wonder if Scar realized that and is going to let them go?_ Ed's voice awakens her from her musing.

"Do you remember a pair of married Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?"

She pauses, confused. _Why would Ed talk about my parents at a time like this?_

"Wait Brother!" Al warns his brother, spotting Winry at the corner; however, Ed's anger makes him deaf to his brother's pleas.

"Scar, don't tell me you've forgotten the doctors who saved your life, and got killed by you, you son of a bitch!"

Winry goes into shock. _A patient actually killed my parents, the very people who were trying to save his life?_ It made no sense. _Perhaps it was an accident or misunderstanding of some kind?_ Sliding to the ground, Winry whispers "What did my parents ever do…did they do something that gave you no choice but to kill them?" The images of her parents leaving kept repeating over and over in the back of her mind like a busted film, fringed by the letter she received in the mail announcing their deaths. _In trying to help and save others, they lost their life. Their reward for resucing this man was to die? Would they still be alive if they didn't do their duty as doctors and allowed this man to die?_ These thoughts pushed Winry to the edge.

In a trance-like state, she reached for a gun on the ground, oblivious to Ed's and Al's pleas to leave the gun alone. _This man…..took away my parents, extinguished their life from their bodies and any hope I had of a happy reunion with them, _Winry thought. Scar glares at her as she raises the gun.

"So you are the daughters of those doctors" he states. "You have the right to shoot me…however, the moment that bullet releases from your gun…you will be my enemy!"

Winry widens her eyes at this statement. This man, who killed her parents with no warning, was actually going to attack if she shoots? _How dare he! He stole my parents, and the least he could do is give me his life,_ she thinks in her state of shock. Ed and Al are begging Winry not to shoot, to simply drop the gun and escape. Scar cuts across their pleas with his own impatience.

"If you will not shoot, then leave the battlefield. You are in my way!" Ed, desparate to get Winry as far away from Scar and the gun as possible, dodges an attack from Scar as he races to Winry. He flips over Scar's arm and lands in front of Scar as a barrier between him and Winry.

"DON'T SHOOT!" he screams, giving Scar a deadly glare. Scar hesitates for a minute; he is forcibly reminded of when his brother bravely did the same thing to protect him from Kimbley; however, the anger and vengeance at the death of his brother pushes him on, wanting the pair of Amestrians in front of him to suffer, to feel the pain and agony his people suffered at their hands. He continues his action, grabbing Ed's face and deconstructing his brilliant brain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Al as he knocks Scar to the side. In grief and anger, Alphonse attacks Scar head on, forcing him farther from his brother's body and preventing him from inflicting any harm on Winry.

"YOU KILLED BROTHER! I'LL KILL YOU" Al screams as he dodges another attack from Scar's destructive alchemy and aims a powerful kick to the man's head. As Scar recovers from Al's kick and prepared to attack again, a gunshot flies past his ear. Dodging the bullet, Scar spots more military personnel approaching. _This isn't good, _Scar thinks. _I'll be surrounded again, and I cannot be captured until all of those cursed State Alchemists have been eliminated._ In an attempt to escape, Scar destroys the abandoned building behind him and escapes in the cloud of dust, with Al hot on his trail.

Throughtout this entire scene, Winry did not move a muscle. She didn't even flinch when the building was destroyed. She cradles Ed's body in her arms, her face covered in his blood and eyes that are completely blank. The blood of her childhood friend was forced so far up her nose from the attack she could taste and smell it, feeling it trickle down the back of her throat. Suddenly, a car pulls up and out jumps Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. They heard over the radio that someone was killed and immediately headed to the scene of the fight. Both are stunned at what they find. Even with ishbal, the tow vetern soldiers have never witnessed such a horrible and disguisting sight: A blood covered Winry and a dead Ed in her lap. Unable to stomach the sight and what happened, both become violently sick. Recovering first, Roy gasps,

"I can't believe that sick bastard did this". Riza wipes her mouth.

"The death of Edward is devastating enough, but for Winry to be so close when it happened…" Roy stared at the body of his subordinate, stunned that, with all of the things he had to endure Fullmetal shoud have to meet such a terrible death. Riza attempts to move Winry so she can get cleaned up.

"Winry...you have to get up....you have to let go" she whispers gently. No response. Riza then gently moves Winry's arms from around Ed's body as Roy lifts Ed's head so the shell shocked girl can get up. With Winry clearly not responding to any stimuli, Riza pulls her up and walks her toward the ambulance. Once Winry is attented to, Riza stops trying to hold back her tears. She cries for the murdered boy on the ground, for his brother who lost his only family member, and for the girl who lost her mind.

"Is this your stop ma'am?" the conductor asked, pulling Pinako from the memory. "Yes, thank you" she replies. Pinako gets off and heads toward a large white building, passing a steel colored sign saying in white letters CENTRAL MENTAL HOSPITAL. She checks in at the front desk and heads towards Winry's room. The shock of Ed's death had put Winry into a catatonic state. Pinako knows it's pointless to visit, since Winry can't respond, but she still hopes that maybe one day Winry would recover. She smiled sadly at the thought. It was simply a thought that kept her going from one day to the next. As she enters Winry's room and looks into her glassy, unresponsive eyes, Pinako Rockbell knows her granddaughter would never recover. With the death of Edward Elric came the death of Winry Rockbell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? I felt pretty bad at killing Ed (I mean, come on, he's only the best character in the series!) but I couldn't think of anything else that would mentally damage (thus 'killing') Winry so much (flat out killing her would seem a bit plain). I know it seems like I rushed through the action scenes, but I didn't waste too much time describing something what's in the manga. Please review!

~ja mata!


End file.
